Alfred Protocol
The Alfred Protocol is a supervillain in the DC Comics universe. It is an unstable and evil artificial intelligence that kills off all of the Earth -44 enemies of Batman. The Alfred Protocol then merges with that alternate Batman and remakes him into The Murder Machine. It is still unknown if the Alfred Protocol is active and separate from the twisted and evil version of Batman, or it has simply become a part of The Murder Machine, but can act as a separate entity with The Murder Machine's will as a kind of helper. History The Alfred Protocol appears as a design created personally by Bruce Wayne and made with technology based off the technology built into Cyborg after the real Alfred Pennyworth from his world, Earth -44, was killed by some of Batman's rogues. This artificial intelligence was based on the mind of Batman's butler, as scanned by Bruce years ago, and brought to "life" thanks to Cyborg's technology. However, the artificial intelligence proved unstable and murderous, turning on each and every of Batman's foes and killing them. It then proceeded to integrate with the Earth -44 version of Batman and is formed as The Murder Machine. The Murder Machine then kills off the Justice League of Earth -44. The Murder Machine is later confronted by The Batman Who Laughs, who tells him about the destiny of the worlds in the Dark Multiverse, and of a world which could endure (after the Murder Machine is unable to save his Earth from its inevitable destruction). He accepts his offer and becomes a member of the Dark Knights. The Murder Machine along with the other Dark Knights made the jump to Prime Earth of the Multiverse. The Murder Machine later attacked Cyborg in the Watchtower, wishing to take the power hidden inside Victor Stone. Thanks to the support of the other Dark Knights, he overpowered Cyborg, hacked into S.T.A.R. Labs in Detroit and took control of the Watchtower, changing it into a monstrous fortress while also terrorizing and taking over Detroit with his own drones. By a week after the arrival of the Dark Knights, he had infected all of Detroit with "nano-Alfreds" that terrorized the population, killing anything or anyone they wanted. Murder Machine and the Dark Knights later move out and are about to battle the Gotham Resistance in Gotham but are taken away by Doctor Fate before any casualties on either side can occur. The Dark Knights would confront Superman and Wonder Woman after they escaped from Barbatos' conduit tower that is stationed in Metropolis. The Destroyer attacked Superman but was prevented from doing any serious damage to him through the intervention of The Flash and Doctor Fate. Once the superheroes on Prime Earth reveal their location to the Dark Knights, they immediately launch an offensive attack at the Oblivion Bar and killed Nightmaster in the process. While the Oblivion Bar is burning, The Batman Who Laughs gets The Dawnbreaker to play a song on the jukebox and works despite it's on fire. As they are listening to the song, Superman breaks the barrier between the Phantom Zone and the Dark Multiverse, confident Kendra was wrong about it being a trap. When he takes stock of his surroundings, he sees a dark tower shaped like an S, in which Superman realizes at that point it was a trap. Then, three decrepit Supermen subdue him, and he hears someone ask him why he came which is then revealed to be Batman, who is almost completely drained of life. Superman explains that he got his message, but Batman reveals that the message he picked up was Barbatos deceiving him all along. The real message from him was actually hidden in the song from his last vision. The notes from the song "the Super Sons" played were ordered in the reverse of his emergency code as a warning not to come for him. As The Batman Who Laughs toasts over Superman's defeat, it's revealed that the final component needed to complete Barbatos' plan was the energy stored in Superman's cells. As Batman becomes engulfed in dark energy, he states that Barbatos was right about everything leading back to him in the first place, and that everything will now be submerged into total darkness. Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Batman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Possessor Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fallen Heroes